What's Wrong Feels So Right?
by Gothalla123
Summary: What happens when Johnny finds a person that he can't live without? Can he open up to them? JohnnyxOC SLASH, Rate and review or no more stories for you!
1. It Starts Again

It was wrong, I loved someone to old for me, he was my sensei, my teacher, It was completely wrong. But when I saw him it just felt so right, but he would never feel the same, I would always be the 16 year old boy that was a killer, a flusher, a sin. Maybe that's why I shot myself… maybe because I was Sin. I don't know but as I look through the mirror to my life with Satan, I begin to wonder if not telling him that I love him was a bad idea. "You can go back, it's not your time Nate." Satan told me "You've been gone a week now I think it's time to go back" I sighed "Yes Senior Diablo… just one question, how am I supposed to get out of the ground? I mean I'm buried under it… and I highly doubt that a random grave digger will show up." "Look at the mirror again Nate" I looked and saw a gravedigger starting to shovel at the ground. "You're going to have to kill him to get to full strength though… You were gone over a week…" "So what, I drink his blood?" I looked up at the tall figure curiously "No, you'll see, just kill him." I nodded and felt my spirit being sucked back into my body just as the man opened my coffin.

"Hey, you're a pretty little guy aren't you? Bet you have some good stuff buried with you" The digger lifted my body some and noticed the small knife in my hand "What the hell?" He said and I stayed still "What ever, who the hell were you little boy?" "I'm not little" I said snapping open my eyes and holding the knife to his neck with a smirk as he shit himself, laughing I sliced his throat and felt the bloody spray on my body "Gross…" I whined looking at the man I saw this red orb floating above him. A voice in my head told me to touch it, so I did and it burst into pieces then sucked into my body. "Woah…" I said slowly then looked down at myself I had a pair of blood red skin tight jeans with a whole bunch of chains, a pair of metal knee high boots, my shirt was black with a demon flipping the onlookers off, I also had a Black leather jacket with a high collar that's bottom of it went in a u shape the ends reaching my ankles and the middle of the U reaching a little above my knees, I had a collar around my neck attached to a chain about 1½ ft. On my hands was a pair of fingerless black and red gloves, they went up to my wrists which had different sizes of barbed wire, chains and stripes of different color leather. I looked down again to notice I had a spiked belt with a few different knifes and things. "Awesome… this is nothing like what I used to wear", I used to wear browns and blacks only going for plain things so as to not draw attention to myself. Sticking my hand in my pocket I felt something cold graze my fingers and pulled it out, it was a metal wallet so I shrugged and opened it, inside was $3,000, my drivers license with my age bumped up to 21, My regular ID and a note "Use it freely, you will always have at least $3,000 everyday, have fun for once Nate, Love Senior Diablo, Your Guardian Demon. I laughed and put the note back in the wallet and then into my pocket. Walking out of the graveyard like everything was normal and dandy.

"Heh… they'll be talking about that one for months!" I said to myself as I wiped my knife off with a cloth, I was waiting for the news to come on in my room. It flashed on and I smirked "Fear strikes today when 38 people were found dead inside of Club Bratty this morning, a officer was quoted saying that this killing was in the same style of the thought to be ended Night Reaper. We wish to advise everyone to lock your doors and your windows and not go out alone" She continued to blab on and I looked at the ceiling "I wonder if he's watching this?"

A couple blocks away sat a shocked Johnny C. He was in the process of waiting for the new diarrhea commercial to come on when the News Flash started, he had listened and was now in complete and total shock. Nate was dead; he was there when he shot himself, when the 16 year old had been buried in a grave beside his Mother. Johnny was sure of it, this had to be another copy cat, but everything was the same way to every detail as Nate would always have it, but he couldn't believe it…. Johnny half listened to the diarrhea commercial before leaping off the couch and running to his car. "I have to see" He said as he pulled into the graveyard, running to Nate's grave he noticed it was dug up and a body sat beside it, the grave had spots of blood, but no Nate, that settled it he was going to Nate's house.

A few hours later Nate was sitting on his bed looking out the window when the door bell rang

Nate's POV

"Who the hell would be at the door at…?" I looked over at the clock "at 4 AM?" I sighed and got up as quietly as my chains would allow, grabbing a knife off of my coffee table as I went to the door and stuck it in my pocket. My right hand staying in it as I pulled open the door, leaning against the doorway I said flatly "What is it?" Then looked up at the person standing in front of me. It was my Sensei, Johnny C.

"You're alive?!" He bellowed holding a knife to my chest "Yes…." I replied backing up some as I pulled the knife into my hand better. He came at me angrily and I lifted the knife to block "YOU IDIOT!" He yelled as he pushed against the blade "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Johnny shoved me harder and I fell down on my back, he planted himself on top of me and stabbed my hand as it came up to grab his wrist. I flinched but just looked him as a tear fell onto my face, he was crying over me. "YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" I flinched as he pulled the blade out of my hand and went to stab me again; I grabbed his wrist just in time and held it beside me "Johnny… I'm sorry…" I looked into his eyes and he dropped the knife then started sobbing, his head on my chest. "You… You left me Nate…. I was alone…" He mumbled his left hand pinning down my right and his right wrist in my bleeding right palm. I whispered that I was sorry over and over again until he stopped crying and I felt his breath come evenly. I lifted him off of me and into my bed, tucking his body into the sheets I heard him whisper "Nate please… I cant live with out you" I sighed and walked into the bathroom, grabbing some gauze I wrapped my hand up with it then went into the living room to get the blood off the floor.

It was noon time and I was asleep on the couch waking up to the sound of the door closing. "Hmm?" I said groggily as I lifted my head rubbing my fingers over the scar where I shot myself, then realized I had less hair then usual "What- What the?" I ran over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my hair was into a mohawk but it was fallen over going in all different directions "Damn…" I sighed and started to undress to take a shower. The collar didn't was to come off so I just left it on as I walked into the shower. The hot water hitting my body I moaned, it was a feeling I missed, along with another that I felt around Johnny all the time and usually took it upon myself to deal with in the shower. Running my hand in between my legs I rubbed my length, slowly as I arched my back then sped up as I imagined Johnny fucking my brains out. A door slammed and I jumped, letting go of myself I grabbed the knife I kept in the shower. "NATE?!" I heard, then realized it was Johnny and felt my face turn red. 'Great…. I can't even jack off to him now…' I thought with a sigh "I'm in the Bathroom Nny!" I yelled back as I set the knife back where it was, washing my hair I smiled at the smell of chocolate axe, I loved its smell, then washed up the rest of me before looking down at my hard on. "Shit…. What am I going to do about you?" I whispered, thinking I decided that rubbing myself off was a bad idea… I tended to have big trouble with making noise so I turned the water on freezing cold and felt my length drop quickly, I hate the cold. I shivered and shut off the water and grabbed a towel. The warmth making me feel better as I realized I had no clothes in here "Shit…" I said as I went to he door and opened it, quickly sneaking off to my bedroom I grabbed a pair of underwear and was about to pull them on when I saw Johnny standing near my bookshelf with two BrainFreezy's in his hands. A blush spread across my face and then down my neck as I hurriedly pulled them up. "S-sorry" Johnny said turning to look at the wall. "My-My fault" I replied and went over to my closet, noticing that there was a whole bunch of outfits like the one I was n last night. "This is wack-" I paused and then reworded "This is weird" I said with a gulp as Johnny shifted, thinking that he was going to kill me, after a minute I guessed he let this one slide, then I started to think about what he would do to me if I said it again. Shaking it off, I pulled out a Dark green t-shirt with a toxic symbol on the front in black. Then a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, I pulled them on then a pair of socks and my metal boots, grabbing my fingerless gloves and the different leather, barbed wire and chains sticking them all on me. Grabbing my jacket I felt the wallet in its pocket and noticed it was fuller. Sighing I said "Satan… what did I do?" I smirked as I felt a finger poke my arm and a BrainFreezy get shifted in front of my face, I mewed and grabbed it thankfully "Danke!" I said as I sat down on the bed and began sucking on the life sustaining red matter. When I was done I looked over at the nervous Johnny "What's wrong?" I asked him "N-nothing…." He said shakily, I didn't believe him so I pinned him to the bed, my mischevious side showing more then normal "Tell me Nny…." I said seductively in his ear "I-It's just I was wondering if you'd maybe wanna uh… Go. Out. Some. Time?" I raised my eyebrow and blushed, my voice shaking I nodded "Ye-yeah… how about now? It's almost 7 PM…." I got off of him and looked around the room "O-okay… How about we check out that club… ya know the one your uncle owns… the okay one…" I looked over at Johnny, my blush darkening all I could do was nod, and before I knew it we were standing outside the club. I showed the bouncer my Driver's license then went in, there was a very strict, no assholes code here. Johnny and I looked around, there were people dancing and a band was playing, we sat down at a table nervously and ordered some food. Looking up at Johnny I realized he was staring at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world "N-Nny?" I stuttered after the waitress brought us our food he looked up "Y-Yeah?"He was defineitly not acting like himself I said nevermind and we ate quietly. When we were both finished Johnny touched my arm and said "So you uh… wanna dance?" Our faces were both beet red and I nodded, walking over to the dance floor I heard In My Head start to play and blushed. We begun dancing and next thing I know I have my back to him and grinding my ass into his hips. He moaned and I knew that it was about time to leave. Getting to the car was easy but when we pulled into my favorite place to watch the stars I jumped him. "Johnny?" I asked softly as I sat on his stomach, lightly tracing circles into the fabric of his shirt "Yeah?" "I.. I um I" He pressed his finger to my lips and I shut up "Nate, I feel the same" I couldn't believe he felt the same. He stuck his finger harder against my lips and without thinking I slid down him and sucked the digit into my mouth, the slight metallic taste of blood on his finger I licked all of it as Johnny moaned. He replaced the digit with his mouth and stuck his tongue between my lips, rubbing it against mine. I shifted my hips moaned I was loving this 'My first kiss… wow' I thought before my mind shut off. I felt Johnny pull at my chain on my collar and he brought my head closer. Moaning I felt his hand run up my hip and tug at my pants, unzipping them I kicked off my boots and socks. He slid my pants down my legs slowly as I layed my jacket beside us, throwing my shirt onto the discarded item I began tugging at Johnny's shirts before he lifted his arms off of me and I pulled the items off, I made quick work of his boots and pants before eyeing his bulge in his pants nervously. "N-Nny?" he hummed back at me "Can…. Can I?" He nodded and I guided my hand down his chest slowly, when I reached his boxers I lifted my hand slightly then pulled them down at the waist band. My eyes widened as I realized how big he actually was , he was bigger then me of course I was younger then him. I gulped and ran my hand along the base, my length twitching as I heard him let out a long moan "N-Nate!" He said clinging to my wrist helplessly. I moved my hand again and he moaned loudly again liking the sound I lowered my head to his length and licked up the underside, running my tongue over his tip before sinking him into my hot mouth. Sucking I felt him grab my hair and arch his back. Moving my head slowly he yelled for me to speed up. Doing so I felt him twitch in my mouth, he wouldn't hold out to long so I ran my hand over the parts that I couldn't fit into my mouth. Speeding up I sucked and felt his balls tightened in my hand, I let his length go, rubbing my wet palm over him as he released his seed into my mouth and over my face. His body covered in sweat I looked up at his half lidded eyes and licked some cum off of my cheek. He moaned and pulled my chain on my collar. Going up as he licked the rest off of my face. "J-Johnny" I moaned as he rubbed my length through my boxers, blushing I bucked my hips into his hand as I felt his hand slip below my waist band. Throwing my head back as Johnny pulled the chain so I was closer. I brought my hand back and pulled off my boxers as quickly as I could. Johnny brought two fingers up to my face and stuck them into my mouth. Sucking I felt his length harden against my inner thigh, moaning Johnny pulled his fingers out of my mouth and stuck them against my opening. Moaning I thought briefly about being younger then him before he stuck one finger inside. Yelping in pain I felt Johnny's lips against mine, he slowly moved the digit until I got adjusted and started moaning, then he stuck his other inside scissoring them. Tears threatened to spill but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as his knuckle brushed against my prostate, moaning I arched my hips and pressed harder into his hand, his other coming up to brush against my length. I looked at Johnny "Nny… I want you inside" He smirked and I groaned "Nny…. Games later you, in, Now… please" I begged and Johnny pulled his fingers out, groaning I felt his tip poke at my entrance, his juices lubricating the tip as he slowly pushed in. His mouth against mine as I screamed, the pain was terrible, I was stretching and he just continued, knowing that if he stopped I might rip. "Relax, Nate." He whispered softly against my lips and I tried to do as he said, but that was hard when a thick dick was being shoved slowly inside of you. Tears falling from my eyes he reached his hand up to wipe them away and rest his cool palm against my burning hot cheek as he pushed himself all the way in. "Johnny…." I moaned once I was comfortable, rocking my hips slowly I felt him brush that same spot again. My head flew back and I moaned, Johnny pulled at the chain and rolled us over and onto my jacket. Pulling out almost all the way he thrust back in hard and I buried my hand into his hair. Johnny lowered his head down to mine as he started an even pace "Johnny" I moaned and he took that as a good faster or I'm going to cut you. Grunting he sped up the momentum making us go forward some. One hand intertwined with mine he brought the other down to jack me off. Moaning louder we didn't care if we were heard all we cared about was this feeling and each other. Throwing my head back I couldn't help myself any longer and shut my eyes, feeling my semen pump out as I tightened around Johnny. "Johnny!" I yelled feeling him flip me on my side and throw my leg over his shoulder, at this point I was spent so I gripped the ground with my hands and let him pump into me. His length twitching I felt him rub hard against the bundle of nerves and saw stars as he came inside of me. A loud moan escaped my lips "N-Nate!" He groaned out as I came again onto my waist. He pulled out gentily and wrapped me in his arms "Nate?" "Mhm?" I mumbled as his juices leaked out of my entrance and onto my thighs "I love you" I looked up at him "I love you too Johnny" " I-I didn't realize it until you shot yourself that with out you I felt incomplete… like I was lost." I smiled and nodded "I understand… I uh… loved you ever since that time when you uh… adjusted my position when you first started teaching me, that's when I realized it…" He smirked and whispered seductively into my ear "What were you doing in the shower when I came back?" I blushed, stuttering I replied "I uh umm…. I was uh…. Jacking off to you…." I looked over at the moon "Oh…. I make you feel that way?" I nodded and spilled "When ever I'm around you I wanna rip my clothes off and have you fuck me senseless… and stuff" He chuckled "And Stuff?" I nodded and felt Johnny pull away from me, realizing how cold it actually was I looked over at Johnny. "Here" He said grabbing a paper towel out of his car and handing it to me "Thanks…" I said as I wiped myself down "Wait" Johnny layed on top of me and began licking off my semen, then going inbetween my thighs to get any cum that leaked out of my ass. Moaning I felt his tongue ghost over my opening before he pulled away. He handed me my underwear and we started getting dressed, occasionally glancing at eachother.

Laying in Johnny's bed I looked over at the clock, it was 3:19 AM and I was tired, Johnny was in the basement torturing some guy and I was laying in bed in my boxers alone, I felt jelous of the guy he was with…. Why I have no idea but I did, maybe because he was with Nny? I yawned and got up deciding to walk down stairs I slipped on my pants and my socks, My knife in hand I went and grabbed a cup of coffee before heading down the stairs. Opening the door to the basement's first room I walked in, Johnny was standing and pointing a finger at the guy so I walked up beside him "Hey" Johnny almost had a heart attack and he jumped across the room "DON'T DO THAT!" He yelled pointing a spork in my direction I shrugged and sipped my coffee "My ass hurts…." Mumbled as I attempted to sit on a wooden box with Nails written across the side. Not being able to sit properly I just stood and walked over to Johnny, leaning my head against his chest, my coffee left on the box, knife hanging off the side off my pants. I wrapped my arms around his torso and said "It's your fault, Your dicks to big…" Gagging was heard from the guy but other then that I didn't pay attention "Sorry… What are you doing down here?" I pointed to the guy being held captive "He is really annoying, and I cant sleep" He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor. For once I was grateful I was shorter then Johnny. I wrapped my aching legs around his waist and held on tightly, Johnny sat down on another taller box and I sat in his lap "Comfy now?" I nodded and rested my head against his neck "Gross! You both are disgusting, what is he some kind of pet? He's what half your age? He's a fuckin' whore!"I flinched as he continued to throw hurtful words at us. Johnny growled and sat me on the floor and pressed a button, the machine he was in ripping the man apart. Johnny came back and lifted me up, carrying me back upstairs and to the bedroom, my coffee cradled in my hand I set it on the night stand as Johnny rested his head on my chest. I rubbed his scalp, running my hands through the slightly dirty locks as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Rough and Tough

"THE HUMAN RACE! HA!" I yelled throwing another dart at the man chained to the bulls eye, I missed again.

"DAMN! STUPID GAME WAS RIGGED!" I yelled stomping my foot on the wooden floor "…Nate, You've been throwing darts at him for 2 hours…." Johnny said from behind me so I turned and pointed at him "Well….. He called me stupid and then PISSED ON OUR FREAKEN' FLOOR!" I threw a dart backwards and heard a scream, turning my head around quickly I noticed it hit him in the crotch.

"Coooooooool….." I said jumping up in the air like a little kid with to much sugar. "Nate…. How many Fiz-Wiz's did you have?" I threw another dart backwards and it hit the guys head "Oh…. I'd say 20?" Johnny sighed and pulled me to him "What am I going to do with you?" I pouted and dropped the darts in their box as Johnny sat me up on the table next to us "Not, feed me to a dog…" I grinned as he shivered "Don't even bring that up" "To late…. Heheheheheeeeee…." I said with a evil laughing, bouncing on my butt I continued with my sugar rush until Johnny pushed me to lay on the table.

"Huh?" I said as he unzipped my pants "N-No… Nny! I-" Moaning I wrapped my hands into his hair as he licked my length. "J-Johnny I-" He pulled away and fixed my pants with a smirk "I got you to calm down…."

"Y-You-You Jerk" I whispered a blush across my cheeks, eyes half lidded I just lied there. Before suddenly jumping up and running up stairs "Where are you going?!" Johnny yelled as I rounded the corner "Bathroom!" I slammed the bathroom door and locked it angrily. Undressing I jumped into the shower and turned it on as hot as I could go with out being set on fire, sighing I looked down at my length "Damnit!" I said as there was a knock on the door "WHAT!?" I yelled angrily "Let me in…"

"No!"

"You know I have a key to the bathroom right? It is my house…" I sat down and growled as the door clicked open, I kept my back turned and Johnny could obviously tell that I was pissed off. "Nate… I'm sorry…." I felt a cool hand on my back and relaxed some, I knew Johnny was sorry, I was just to childish today to want to accept it. Another hand was applied to my back and he started to massage my shoulders, nearly drooling as my back loosened "Mmh… Johnnyyoustillhavetotakeashowerrrrrrrr…..aaaaahhhh hhh…." He let go of my shoulders and I heard clothes falling but didn't want to move, a naked Johnny walked past my head and into the shower, all I could do was sit there and blush.

"Better?" I nodded and felt something wet plop down on my head, upon closer inspection it was Johnny's shampoo, rubbing it into my head I stayed on the bottom of the tub, since the last time he chopped up a person in it he had to get a new one cause it broke, this tub was larger and had a comfy mat on it. "THANK YOU TUB LORDS!" I yelled as I rinsed my hair out, remembering that it was short now "DAMN YOU HAIR LORDS!"

Johnny laughed and kneeled down in front of me "I think it's kinda cute…" Blushing I looked into his eyes "Th-Thank you…" I felt like a child now. He smirked and I felt something gloopy hit my head "This better not be cum…." I whispered, Johnny heard me and started to rub the substance in while he laughed "Oh, this BETTER not be cum" I pouted and crossed my arms "No… just conditioner… and bleach…" I snapped my eyes up and stood quickly washing my hair out I realized that one, I couldn't see my hair, two that it wasn't bleach and three….. I am SO getting Johnny back for this.

With out warning I grabbed a washcloth and turned to Johnny, my evil grin in place, he stopped laughing and gulped knowing full well what I was going to do. Grabbing the soap I cornered him as I started to get closer to and he gripped at the wall. I tried to keep my evil face but on the inside I was laughing my ass off. I got super close to his face, close enough for our lips to touch then snapped back and held the wash cloth up "Here ya go!" I grinned happily at his confused face "…uh"

"Hehe! I like helpless Johnny….. Remember that time you were in your straight-jacket? I wanted to fuck you so hard…."

I watched as he thought that through then his face turned a dark shade of red with a really cute blush.

A few hours later we were just sitting on the couch, well Johnny was sitting I was hanging upside down. Sitting up enough to place my head on Johnny's lap I looked up at him "Nny…" I moaned lightly as he looked down, moving my head so that I was right near where his bulge was in his pants I breathed heavily.

"Nny, I want rough sex…"

He looked down at me with a bored expression "No…." I sat up and then stood "Fine….." I started to walk away then sprinted off yelling

"Wacky!"

Nearly jumping down the stairs I went around the corner and into a small room, waiting for Johnny to run by I stayed near the door, my adrenaline pumping I looked around the room for a place to hide, I knew he would be back soon, once he realized that I didn't go down to the next level. Looking at the wall I noticed Johnny's straight-Jacket and got a idea, since I knew how to get it on and off I decided, I really want rough sex.

Slipping off my pants and underwear, since that was all I was wearing Johnny had all his clothes on, I slipped the straight-jacket over my body, securing the strap between my legs then doing the straps to my arms loose enough to be able to remove them if he didn't find me. Brefley thinking about what if he tries to kill me I sat down on the medical cot that was in the room and waited, rubbing my length along the strap with a moan.

Johnny's POV

'I know Nate's only doing this so that I fuck him but…. He KNOWS I HATE THAT WORD!' I thought with a growl as I opened another door stopping I listened, the door beside me, the last one I haven't checked, I heard something behind it was moaning, The only thing in there is a few odd and ends… hmm…. Nate.

I walked over to the door and opened it, the sight I saw was intoxicating, it was Nate, in my straight-jacket rubbing his dick on the strap. I grinned feeling my length harden as he glanced up at me with those beautiful Green eyes. I walked calmly over to him and rubbed the strap between his legs, tightening it as he fell back with a groan, I was gonna have fun with him. I tightened the strap more and saw Nate cringe, at this point his length was squished against the leather and cotton.

His eyes started to tear so I figure any tighter would make him bleed. Rubbing the bulge I got closer to him and moved the strap to the side just enough for his hard member to pop out Nate gasped and I quickly removed my hand "Beg…" He looked up at me with an almost scared look and moaned when I shifted the strap some "Please Nn-" "No! My full name!"

Nate's POV

'What the hell? He's actually doing this for me? Or does he have a secret fetish he's not telling me about… I did like that time we fucked in the mattress store though…'

I must have not said anything quick enough because next thing I know I'm on my stomach getting my ass hit, trying to bite back moans. "What's MY NAME!" "J-Johnny! Johnny C! FUCK ME PLEASE!" I felt something wet hit my ass and rub before plunging into my parted cheeks, the strap to the side I felt Johnny's hand run along my length as he pushed into me from behind. Moaning I knew I wasn't going to hold out very long, he kept hitting my spot, making me see lights flash behind my eyelids.

"N-Nate!" Johnny yelled as he flipped me over and plunged back inside of me, my free legs wrapping around his torso as he stood there giving me everything he could. Trying to free my arms I didn't have enough strength in them to get them out so I left them. Johnny's fast stroking giving me the high I needed. Throwing his head back Johnny twitched inside me before releasing his seed "NATE! FUCK!", still pumping I felt him slam into my prostate and rub the tip of my cock.

Not being able to handle it anymore I rolled my head to the side and came hard, spirals of semen coating us, looking up I smiled "Thank you Johnny" he panted hard and kissed my lips "Don't call me wacky again" he threatened as he pulled out.

THE NEXT DAY 10:41AM

Walking down the street with Johnny was usually normal, except when we were holding hands and I was limping from getting a thick dick shoved far up my ass. "Hah, look at those two gays" Some asshole said across the street but I just pulled Johnny along "We can kill them later, I need to get to the video game store before noon, I want that game…" The game I was talking about was Fallout New Vegas, collectors edition for PC. I was not going to be stopped.

We had already went and got the game and were currently walking to the 24/7 to get BrainFreezy's since we dropped off the game at my place. Someone jumped out in front of us and I snapped my head up, ready to kill who ever it was. Who it was I was not expecting "F-Finn?!" I stuttered backing up a few steps, the man in front of me, Fin Thomas age 25, had his hair in the style of a shark fin with razor sharp teeth and red eyes.

I drew my knife out as he walked a few steps closer.

"Oh Nate-y! Don't draw that feeble thing on me, after all I know you want me back!" I snarled at him "What so that you can beat me till I pass out? Pass me around to you friends, or maybe so that you can cut my throat?!" I yelled grabbing my other knife from my inner jacket.

"Why would I do that? I know you love it when I get rough, did you tell you BOYFRIEND you like it rough, did he cut you, make you make those noises that I love…?" My face heated up and I lowered my weapons some, looking at the ground I felt Johnny step closer to me and grab my shoulder. He knew what I went through before I met him, Johnny knew what happened and he knew that Finn was a Master, never a boyfriend to me, I was his pet.

Johnny loved me though so he did things I wanted, not things I was forced to have done. "Shut-up… SHUT UP! YOU FUCKED WITH MY LIFE ENOUGH FI-" I looked up just in time to see a limo pull up and shoot Finn down, he was still alive but we left him there.

"Hey, your Nate and Johnny right?" The guy who shot Finn said we nodded still in a bit of shock "I was called here by da Devil see? And the mafia owes him some favors so…. I thought I'd help ya out with dis one kay? No repayment needed."

"Uh… Thank you…" I said as the man held out his hand and I shook it "Any time friend, heres my numbah if ya need anything all right?" I nodded and slipped the note he handed me in my pocket before waving good bye.

"That was weird..." I said looking over at Johnny the I looked at the blood spot where Finn was. "Huh... after that I think we need Double BrainFreezy's and a new movie to watch at home…"


End file.
